


【CA/R】神即原罪（20/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※cp CA，恶魔Crowley/双性天使Aziraphale，斜线有意义包含：DT，双性受，发情期，破处，道具，怀孕暗示，潮吹，射尿，没啥可预警的了全是黄色废料，个人的恶趣味都没写多少，太久没开车了是我的锅（……（没什么用的）伪·站街天使和他的客人欺负天使欺负到怀孕（。是我太变态了双结局，喜欢看哪个你们自由心（大过年的只发刀的话我怕被打※※※※※
Kudos: 10





	【CA/R】神即原罪（20/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> cp CA，恶魔Crowley/双性天使Aziraphale，斜线有意义
> 
> 包含：DT，双性受，发情期，破处，道具，怀孕暗示，潮吹，射尿，没啥可预警的了全是黄色废料，个人的恶趣味都没写多少，太久没开车了是我的锅（……
> 
> （没什么用的）伪·站街天使和他的客人
> 
> 欺负天使欺负到怀孕（。是我太变态了
> 
> 双结局，喜欢看哪个你们自由心（大过年的只发刀的话我怕被打
> 
> ※※※※※

他站在路灯下，黄色的灯光打在几乎透明的衬衫上，他身上只穿着一件大号白色衬衫，布料是最廉价的那种，因此也薄的透亮。

下半身只踩着一双带着小高跟的皮靴，皮料裹住小腿，屁股上松松垮垮挂着白色丁字裤，脸上随意画着红艳的唇彩，他和其他众多活在红灯区的男男女女一样，糜乱、张扬，浑身透着被操得烂熟的淫乱气息。

不同于其他为了几张钞票而搔首弄姿卖屁股的男妓，他就那么一动不动的站在原地，就有一位有着酒红色头发的男人一把揽住他的肩膀，“Aziraphale.”

他在他耳边用气音说话，撩起Aziraphale从耳根到脸颊的一片红，“走吧。”

而Aziraphale毫不反抗的任由男人把他带进酒店，一旁的男妓斜眼看了他们两个一眼，转头去勾引自己的客人去了。

Aziraphale和Crowley用最后的理智走进酒店锁好门，恶魔一个响指，下一秒他们便出现在几公里外苏活区的别墅里，Crowley把天使压在床上狠狠地咬他的薄薄的嘴唇，一手粗鲁的扒着他的衣服，那件透明的衬衫被直接撕开，另一只手缠在天使棕色短发里，按着他的后脑勺让他挣扎不得。

Aziraphale双腿夹住Crowley的腰，环住他的脖子把自己揉碎在Crowley的怀抱中。他的手渐渐摸到恶魔翅膀根部，肩胛骨处的皮肤敏感而嫩红，他挑逗似的揉着那块皮肤，指尖轻轻打转，被Crowley猛的攥住，恶魔的翅膀悉数展开，将Aziraphale包在怀里。

“Azi……”Crowley叫着他的名字，嗓音带着情欲渲染的沙哑，“你就骚到随便让人操，五美元一次，嗯？”

他咬上Aziraphale的乳头，两个奶子因为刺激涨得更大，还带有肿胀感，乳头也变得变红变硬，挺在胸前被难耐的天使用手揉捏着。

Aziraphale小声呜咽着，扭着身体想从他的身下逃走，在Crowley看来则是不要命的勾引，他分开天使的屁股，手在两个穴外摸了一把，带出一手的淫水，湿哒哒的滴在床单上。

“操我……”Aziraphale紧紧贴在Crowley身上，大腿里侧蹭着他的手，阴唇在发情期的影响下张开了足以容纳恶魔的空间，穴里向外淌着水，“Crowley……操我。”

Crowley金色蛇瞳因情欲而显得深沉，他快速把Aziraphale扶着坐在自己腿间，恶魔的阴茎比起人类要大了不少，而他引导着Aziraphale坐在自己身上，或者说，阴茎上。

“呜……”即使在发情期，Aziraphale还是难受的不愿让他插进去，毕竟Crowley没做任何的扩张和润滑，而恶魔大的Aziraphale差点以为他要去见上帝他老人家了。

“嗯……操你的Crowley……！”随后传来的一阵疼痛让Aziraphale居然爆了粗口，他的阴道还是第一次被这么直接且粗暴的捅开，处女膜破裂的瞬间带来的疼痛让他恨不得一脚把Crowley踢开。

“我在操你，天使，操到你给我生个孩子。”Crowley整根拔出又快速插入，阴茎带出大片嫩粉色穴肉向外翻，手指毫不留情的蹂躏着阴蒂，引来Aziraphale全身颤抖和哭叫。

Aziraphale双腿无力的搭在他的腰上，被Crowley抱着操进更深处，子宫口被狠狠撞击引来一阵穴肉的紧缩，下一秒就要被撞开射进满满的精液一样。

“快…唔啊……快点……啊啊啊！！”交合处被摩擦的一片红嫩，水声不断，在阴茎操开生殖腔的瞬间，Aziraphale剧烈的潮吹让他整个人弓了起来，子宫排斥着阴茎的插入，后穴猛的缩紧，双腿颤抖着夹着Crowley的腰，与此同时他的阴茎也在强烈的刺激下射了出来。

“光是被操后穴就能高潮，”Crowley在床上一向是百无禁忌，满是黄腔和恶趣味的调戏层出不穷，“小天使，我要操你的子宫了——我亲爱的未来的母亲，亲爱的婊子，你可真是骚，我们的孩子要知道他的妈妈是个骚货，一定会伤心的。”

这样天性圣洁的天使颤抖起来，他几乎想象到他的孩子嫌弃的看着他，而这让他现在和Crowley做的事情变得羞耻万分。Crowley把他翻了过来压在床上，后入式更为顺畅的插到最深处，“唔啊！别插了……呜……”

子宫被他生生撞开了一条缝，随后天使那孕育后代的神圣的空间被恶魔毫不留情的用阴茎碾过每一寸，他恨不得把阴囊都塞到Aziraphale的阴道里，肉体相撞时发出的声音更让天使把脸深深埋在床单里。

“要不行了……不……Crowley啊啊啊！！！！”Aziraphale死死的掐着床单，薄薄的丝绸几乎被他拽出一个洞，红肿的乳头摩擦着布料带来细微的快感，而子宫深处的撞击更让他爽的要昏阙过去。  
“可怜的天使，你的屁股还是这么饥渴的等着让人插。”Crowley一个响指，一个粗大的转动棒就出现在他手中，他将低俗的性玩具插进了天使体内，无视因为疼痛而甚至有些萎了的天使，自己依然快速的抽插着。

“夹紧，Aziraphale，孩子要掉出来了。”Crowley在他屁股上打了两下，白花花的肉上瞬间变红，故意压低了嗓音，Aziraphale因为痛感而夹了夹腿，又被Crowley操得呜咽不止，神志不清的认为孩子真的要掉了，撒着娇求饶：“别，别操了……呜，孩子……”

十个月后他们会有一个孩子，孩子天生即是淫欲原罪本身，因为他的父亲是诱人堕落的伊甸之蛇、是路西法的本源，而他的母亲是淫荡而圣洁的权天使、是自甘堕落的圣父。

“啊啊……！”随着子宫被越来越快的插入，天使再次达到高潮，子宫喷出的淫水被阴茎堵了回去，天使爽的双眼失神，无力再维持法术，神圣的翅膀出现在他的后背，Crowley毫不留情的蹂躏肩胛骨与翅膀交接的敏感部位，射在了天使的子宫深处。

“唔……啊啊啊啊啊！”子宫内壁被精液冲击，恶魔的精液发凉，Aziraphale被激的再次达到了高潮，阴道潮吹的像极了那些竭尽全力讨父亲欢心的婊子，阴茎射不出什么精液来，最后居然射出了尿液，床单上一片狼藉，他彻底昏了过去。

或许是因为高潮真的很爽，或许是因为别的什么，Crowley感到眼角有些湿润，他抱紧了揣着一肚子的精液昏过去了的天使。

……

第二天中午，Aziraphale睁开眼的瞬间就恨不得一个天罚降下来打死Crowley这只色蛇。

居然还搞那种角色扮演！过分！简直……成何体统！

气鼓鼓的Aziraphale决定，除非他拿可丽饼冰激凌杏仁甜饼栗子蛋糕布里欧修面包马卡龙奶油泡芙过来，不然他绝不会原谅这只恶魔的！

Crowley无奈的一个响指，天使就陷入了满是甜品的快乐时光。自己选的天使老婆还能怎么办呢？宠着就完事儿了。

更何况……多吃点，正好孩子也有更多营养。

————以上为HE结局————

————BE预警————

他站在路灯下，黄色的灯光打在几乎透明的衬衫上，他身上只穿着一件大号白色衬衫，布料是最廉价的那种，因此也薄的透亮。

不同于其他为了几张钞票而搔首弄姿卖屁股的男妓，他茫然的站在原地，直到一位有着酒红色头发的男人一把揽住他的肩膀，“Aziraphale.”

Azi…ra…phale?

这是他的名字？

Aziraphale并不知道，他确定他不认识这个人——他什么都不记得，他只记得他很怕痛，很怕很怕——

他跟着那个男人走进旁边的酒店，他们开始做爱。

……虽说是为了赚钱，但他真的好疼。

他很确定他什么都不记得了，但他更不明白为什么操他的人突然就哭了。

或许这个人认识他吧。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
> 好久没开过车了……写的太差了word天啊我都不想再看第二遍（x
> 
> 然后应该写个sp，有个中篇连载，有个调香师pa的论坛体（都已经在写了）
> 
> 我好喜欢Crowley1551太帅了吧
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
